LEVEL 5 AND LEVEL 5
by FRDwriteR
Summary: Misaka Mikoto's life has never been anything but Sadness and darkness... She killed her family when she was 9... Left alone with no one but her best friend, Shirai Kuroko and the person who had broke her trust... Touma... He suddenly disappears without a word and then reappears in front of her...
1. Chapter 1

Level 5 and Level 5

Chapter 1

 _Level 5…_ The highest level one can reach the place where only the strong can be…

There are only _7 level 5 Espers_ in Academy City. That city is far more developed with Technology than any other place in Earth.

 _Level 5,_ the highest rank for the most powerful psychic users. Of course, it ranges from level 0 – 5. Those who are Level 0's, have no power of whatsoever. They are nothing but… ordinary beings.

Those 7 Espers, have 1 Electromaster among them. Misaka Mikoto. A 14 year old girl with the power of generating electricity, she is one of the top Espers, also known by the name, _'The Railgun'_. She is ranked 3rd strongest out of 7 level 5 Espers in Academy City. She is also known by most people by the name of, ' _Tokiwadai's Ace'_.

Tokiwadai is one of the top elite and prestigious schools in Academy City. Although only girls can attend that school, only Espers can attend it. Not any Espers though. The entry requirement for the Esper ability must be Level 3 or higher. Other than that, no one can get into that school. Not even if they're from a royal family or whatsoever.

The most powerful Electromaster in Academy City, Misaka Mikoto, known for her signature move, _Railgun_ , attends the prestigious school, Tokiwadai Middle School. Not only is she the school's Ace, but she is also the school's smartest student! Being part of the school, people take her as being an ' _ojou-sama'_ , though that's quite wrong… It's true that Tokiwadai is full of Esper ability students. But, most of them are from Royal families or have a Royal Background.

" _Onee-sama ~_ " a soft 'raspy and sexy' moan came from a certain girl's mouth as she slowly crept to her 'Onee-sama'. The girl had tawny hair that was tied into two curly pig-tails, with the rest of her hair left to hang as two rows of fringes divided in the middle.

[That was what I was told to write but she's actually a short 13 year old girl that is a pervert ;)]

Shirai Kuroko. Best friend, partner and room mate of the famous Electromaster, Misaka Mikoto. Unlike Misaka, she is a Level 4 Esper but attends Tokiwadai as well. Her ability name is Teleport. With the power of teleporting anything including herself, she can teleport things and even people to other places in a split second! She is also part of the special public committee ground, Judgment.

Though I did say she was a pervert, she is a friendly and quite a laid-back kind of girl that would risk herself for her friends.

Kuroko slowly crept to hug Misaka on the bed… Misaka's bed, thinking that it was her chance…

Yeah, well it failed!

Misaka, who was sleeping soundly, noticed that something was touching her. Her eyes fluttered open immediately and without hesitation, she generated electricity from her body and sent it directly to Kuroko! Of course, she knew it was her so she didn't mind doing it at all.

"Kuroko!" she pushed her off the bed then sat straight up. Glaring at the currently fried girl on the floor as a vein popped on her head. Revealing her top, Misaka wore a pajama shirt colored in light green. She had chestnut brown short hair that reached until her shoulders. Her eyes, being the same color as her hair, shined through the rays of the sun.

Her face turned into a frown when she looked at Kuroko, only wearing a purple tank top and her panty… That was black in color…

Kuroko opened her mouth, only to pout. "Onee-sama, it's so early in the morning!" Ignoring the fact that, Misaka was staring at her.

Misaka sighed, annoyed by her actions and reluctantly got out of bed. Anyway, it was Monday morning so they had school today. Without a word, she rummaged through her closet, grabbed her towel and entered the bathroom. Leaving Kuroko satisfied with her response as she sat up and grinned.

[Time-skip]

Now that the 2 Espers were dressed in their school uniform, it was time for them to eat breakfast. After all, it was only 6:30 in the morning.

Misaka wore a small clip on the side of her hair, with as usual, her hair neatly down. She wore loose socks and brown loafers with a light brown vest sweater over her white blouse. Her skirt was colored dark grey that revealed her bare thighs.

As for Kuroko, it was similar to Misaka's, except that on her thighs, she secured a pair of black straps where she stores the metal spikes used to secure criminals.

When it comes to breakfast though, they usually go to their school's cafeteria to eat. But since school doesn't open until 7, they had no choice but to eat outside. 

As both of them were walking towards their favorite downtown restaurant, Kuroko's cell phone suddenly rang. *Kuroko hurry!* that was her ringtone… Misaka sighed in disbelief towards her. Surprised that she would even record what she said like, weeks ago! Kuroko flinched at the sound of her ringtone. She quickly grabbed her phone from her bag and put it near her ear. "Un… Okay…" she put down her phone in disappointment. Before she could even utter a word to her best friend, Misaka knew what it was and nodded her head.

Kuroko on the other hand, didn't want to leave her. Today was not just any normal day… Misaka put on a brave front and assured her friend. "I'll be fine, go on without me." She gave a warm smile, before placing her hand on Kuroko's head. "Fine then…" Kuroko reluctantly surrendered to her, hesitantly teleporting herself to find her Judgment partner… In only a matter of seconds, she disappeared without a trace, leaving Misaka alone.

Now all alone, Misaka aimlessly wandered off to the restaurant she and Kuroko were originally heading to. "I'll be fine… huh?" she sighed at her own thoughts. She was lying when she said that… How could she even be fine at this kind of day? Maybe even Kuroko feels the same way as she does...

While walking aimlessly with her head hung down, staring at her shoes, scenes of _that_ day suddenly entered her mind. She could vividly remember it all too well…

 _5 years ago, when Misaka was still 9 years old, she did something horrible…_

 _Locked away in secret, she didn't have a normal childhood. If anything, she actually had a terrible one... Her parents had locked her in her own room, forbidding her to go outside. She didn't know the reason. Every time she tried to ask for the reason, they completely ignored her. Heck, it didn't even feel like a family at all… She didn't even know that she had the power to produce electricity at that time…_

 _One day, she decided to run away. While her parents were away for work, her mother forgot to lock Misaka's room. Using that chance, Misaka ran away from home._

 _As she ran and ran, getting further and further away from the house, she came upon a 'playground'. She had never been outside once… for as long as she could remember anyway…_

 _She met a young 8 year old girl. Shirai Kuroko._

 _That was the first time she interacted with a child around her age… heck, the only people she talked with before were always either her parents or relatives…_

 _The young children soon befriended each other. They soon became so close together that Misaka kept coming to meet with her…_

 _How? At that time, Kuroko knew about her own powers so she used it. Being taught by her grandmother, she was already a level 2 at the age of 8. I know, incredible. Every time Misaka's parents leaves the house, Kuroko would be outside and teleports the key to Misaka for her to get out._

 _But one day, Misaka's parents noticed her becoming more and more cheerful, being suspicious; they decided to pretend to leave._

" _Papa, there's someone infront of our door step…" Misaka's mother muttered to her husband, Misaka's father. After a fairly amount of time waiting, Misaka finally left the house. Her parents, shocked by the scene that was happening in front of their own eyes, suddenly appeared in front of their daughter and Kuroko._

" _M-Mama?" Misaka looked at her mother with fearful eyes. Her mother looked so scary and frightening in front of her… Just then, out of no where, she heard a loud yelp… Kuroko laid on the ground, blood dripping from the corner of her lips while her eyes were closed…_

 _Behind her, was a knife on her back…? When Misaka looked at the person behind Kuroko, it was her father… He was grinning…_

 _She was frozen right on the spot. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at her helpless friend on the cold hard ground, blood coming out from the wound as it endlessly became a pool of blood around her friend… "No… Kuroko-chan…" thoughts were filled in her mind…_

 _All of a sudden, her vision became black, she couldn't see anymore… She couldn't hear anything… She wasn't thinking anymore… All she could smell was the scent of blood…_

 _A strange feeling suddenly overwhelmed her… Hatred…?_

 _She slowly raised her hand up to the air… Her parents, not knowing what she was doing, ignored her. Misaka silently muttered some words in a low and dark voice… Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs. The blood from Kuroko now touching her shoes…_

 _It was only a matter of time…_

 _She approached her fallen friend and stood next to her. She immediately looked at her parents, showing her eyes, full of hatred and… it looked… as if … she was dead…_

 _Clouds started to darken… Then it was followed with rain and loud thunders… Now wet, Misaka looked at Kuroko…_

 _It was time…_

 _Electricity suddenly generated from her body. Her hand rose up to the air, a huge bolt of lightning suddenly shot down to Misaka…_

 _Unharmed by it at all, she muttered silently… "_ _ **Shi ne…**_ _"_

 _A huge and gigantic force field engulfed her parents, kuroko and as well as herself. Her parents quickly tried to cover their eyes from the blinding light that was emitting out from Misaka's body…._

 _In a split second, everything was burning…_

 _When she opened her eyes slowly, she found herself unharmed… 2 bodies were in front of her. Both burned… The house was burning… Everything was burning except herself and… Kuroko…_

 _She looked below her, only to find herself in a pool of blood. She looked at her clothes… covered in blood…_

 _Her mind couldn't take it… Her body couldn't either… It was too much for her to take in…_

"That wasn't my fault…" Misaka muttered under her breath as she shook her head. After that incident, she was ultimately traumatized by it and was sent to Academy City where she could be monitored. Records before that incident took place were deleted. Her parents were killed by her very own hands… Somehow, Kuroko managed to survive that horrible incident for some reason… After finding out what really happened, Kuroko found out that she was a level 4 at the time… But, she couldn't control her powers well enough yet. But, when she saw Kuroko… She completely lost herself and unleashed a huge amount of power… resulting in everything being burned down to flames…

Today marked the day of when that incident happened. So of course, it was not a normal day for both the Espers…

Misaka sighed as she looked at the blue azure sky. "If only _he_ was still here…" she mumbled to herself. Trying to forget about the memory that was juggling her mind…

A force of impact suddenly hit her from the front, causing her to fall from behind and land on her butt. "Ite!" she whined as she felt the pain on her butt as she landed with a loud thud. Her eyes fluttered open as she readied herself to shock the person who did that to her with her electricity. "Watch where you're –" her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the person standing right in front of her… Her mouth now agape as she let a small tear escape from her eye…

"Why…are you… here?"

End of Chapter 1

Sorry if it sucked guys! Lately I haven't been able to write like how I used to anymore….

Please tell me if it sucked or if it was fine or good! Idc, I want to know what flaws I have here!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A small tear escaped from the Electromaster's eyes as she looked at the person right in front of her…

 _Why is he here…?_

 _Why only now?_

So many things have happened since _he_ left… Does he think Misaka will forgive him from what he did to her? I don't think so….

"Why…are you…here…?" she softly asked, shocked from the sudden confrontation… _He_ vanished all of a sudden without a trace… _He_ left Misaka all alone… Why the heck is here now of all times…?

Her lips pursed as she abruptly stood up to face the boy in front of her.

Kamijou Touma. He was the same age as her. Unlike Misaka and Kuroko, he was only a level 0… Except that he possessed the power called, 'Imagine Breaker' in his right hand… He is not an Esper. Heck, he doesn't even know what kind of power he has! His imagine breaker negates every kind of Esper ability, as well as Magic.

He had a messy black spiky hair. He had a pair of grey eyes. He wore a white uniform that was unbuttoned over his orange T-shirt that was not tucked in. His pant was black accompanied with his white rubber shoes.

He had suddenly disappeared 2 years ago when WW3 happened… Yes, WW3 happened when they were still at the age of 12. He had become the closest friend to Misaka, next to Kuroko. He was always there for her. When she was involved in the Level 5 cloning project and even the Level 6 project… He was there for her. They grew closer to one another, to the point to where Misaka had held feelings for him…

When she was about to confess, he suddenly vanished without a word. They even eventually thought that he had died…

Now that both of them were faced with one another, I wonder what will happen…?

Touma stared at the young girl in front of him as she let out a small tear escape from her eyes. Before he could even utter a word, Misaka snapped at him. " **Where** __ **the hell were you when I needed you the most?!** " tears streamed down her rosy cheeks as she covered her face with her hands. Unable to look him in the eye anymore… He stood still, unable to respond to her sudden outburst as he looked at the crying girl in front of him.

It hurt her so much… Today was just too miserable for her. Today was the day when she killed her parents. Now even this? What did she do wrong to deserve this? She didn't know….

She couldn't control her outburst when she saw him standing right in front of her. After 2 years, then he finally came out… He left her when she needed him the most… Why now of all times…?

He bit his lip at the scene of the girl he loved crying right in front of him… Why did he do that to her? Why did he suddenly leave her without saying even a word…? He regretted that decision so he came back… but he feels like he made the wrong decision to…

Not knowing what to say, he just said 1 word. " _gomen…_ " his eyes hidden behind his bangs as he clenched his fist into a ball. 

In only a matter of seconds, he felt a soft impact on him. Misaka was crying on him… He could feel his shirt becoming wet as the girl clutched his shirt while her tears wetted his shirt… it hurt him so much… it felt like his heart would rip into pieces at any moment now… He's hurting her so much now…

He wrapped his arms around her as he let her cry her heart out… He shut his eyes closed as he let a small single drop of tear escape from his eyes. "I'm sorry Misaka…" he mumbled to her ear, trying to control his emotions from bursting out…

Inside Misaka's mind, she had so many things to say to him…

 _Why did you suddenly disappear….?_

 _Where were you all this time…?_

 _What were you doing…?_

 _Why am I feeling this way right now…?_

 _I don't get it…_

 _I still love you…_

Now both of them, so close to each… were overwhelmed by it…

He caught the scent of Misaka's hair… It was enough for him…

He cupped his hands around Misaka's face to face him. Her eyes were a bit red, her cheeks puffed up. Not knowing what he was doing anymore, his face got nearer and nearer to hers until their lips were just a few centimeters apart…

Misaka shut her eyes closed as she readied herself for it…

A sound was suddenly heard from a near distance… The sound of plastic filled with things in it dropped to the ground…

Touma, alarmed by the sudden sound, immediately looked for the source of the sound. Only to find a boy, around his age staring at both of them… Misaka, who was waiting for it, opened her eyes slowly and looked at the direction Touma was looking at… Her eyes widened in shock…

The boy's eyes widened, looking at the scene that was happening right before his very own eyes… The groceries he bought for her was dropped on the ground… A small single tear escaped from his royal blue eyes as he clenched his fist into a ball…

" _Misaka… what are you doing…?"_

End of Chapter 2

… Damn it… ITS SO SHORT! TT^TT I couldn't think of anything to put today… ugh…

Ik, it sucked so badly….sorry guys


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Misaka stared at the boy with her eyes wide open… She froze right on the spot as she was just a few centimeters away from Touma's face…

What was she doing…? She had _him_ already…

The boy's mouth opened as a small single drop of tear escaped from his royal blue eyes…

" _Misaka… What are you doing…?"_ He clenched his fist into a ball. Gritting his teeth in frustration and anger… Betrayed… He felt betrayed…

The clouds suddenly darkened… And soon, rain fell upon them…

The boy's eyes were hidden behind his bangs as his silky white hair became soaked in the rain…

Accelerator. The 1st ranked powerful Esper in Academy City. He had a messy and white hair with long bangs. 1 year older than Misaka, he had pale skin and a rather, slim body but masculine. His ability is called, Accelerator, just like his name. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with white stripes and black pants, accompanied with a silver chain around the pocket. His shoes as usual, were casual black shoes. Around his neck was a silver chain _._

He was none other than Misaka's current boyfriend…

After Touma disappeared, Accelerator began developing feelings for her… With Misaka's heart still aching from Touma's sudden disappearance. He used that opportunity to comfort her. After a year since Touma's disappearance, Misaka eventually came to realization about her feelings for Accelerator…

Ever since then, both of them started going out with each other…

But now that Touma has reappeared, does Misaka still feel the same way with Accelerator? Was the love she felt for Accelerator just a replacement for Touma's place…?

She didn't understand it herself…

A thunder suddenly erupted through the dark sky…

Misaka slowly distanced herself from Touma. Staring down at her own shoes, she bit her lip as tears formed to the corner of her eyes.

" _Misaka… was I just a replacement for Kamijou?"_ Accelerator asked in a deep and low voice. He was obviously struggling inside…

He was the one who was with her all this time when Touma wasn't there for her… How could she do this to him?

Unable to answer his question, she remained silent and continued staring at her own shoes as she let herself get wet…

Accelerator silently muttered under his breath, _"… I see…"_ He turned around and began walking away from both of them, leaving the groceries behind.

 _Wait… stop…_ she wanted to voice her own thoughts out…

Accelerator immediately vanished out of sight from them. Leaving Misaka alone with Touma….

"I'm sorry Misaka…" Touma whispered to her as he hid his eyes behind his bangs… Tears rolled down Misaka's eyes, though her eyes couldn't be seen because it was hidden under her bangs. Unable to make eye contact with him, she simply stared at the ground…

He slowly approached her and took off his white collared shirt. He threw it to Misaka and whispered to her with a small but sad smile. "Use it… you'll catch a cold…" after that, he walked away from her and eventually disappeared from her sight, leaving her all alone in the cold rain…

She bit her lip in frustration as she clutched Touma's shirt…

She stood in the rain, her head up as she stared at the dark clouds while the cold raindrops touched her skin…

 _Why am I always like this…?_

She looked at the groceries near her and noticed that there was here favorite snack in it… It made her feel even worser now… She slowly walked towards it and grabbed the bag. After all, it would be a waste to just leave them here…

After an amount of time of standing in the rain as she recalled the scene again and again, she finally decided to go home all wet without going to school…

 _End of Chapter 3_

… _lately ive been writing so short chapters lololol and badly too xD_


	4. UPDATE

UPDATE

Sorry guys, but I won't be continuing LEVEL 5 & LEVEL 5 anymore…

I just can't make out how to continue it. I mean, I just wrote this fanfic on a whim and didn't even think about how it ends… Anyways, I won't be continuing fanfics that I don't know how to end anymore… Sorry If I disappointed and probably angered you guys… I mean, to be honest, I only watched Toaru Kagaku No Railgun. I tried watching Toaru Majutsu No Index but I didn't really like the mail character so yeah… SORRY! I'M VERY SORRY! I know… I'm so horrible ugh…

THEN AGAIN!

Right now, I'm currently in progress of writing a new fanfic! Don't worry, this time I will NOT cancel this one because it's… well I'm always writing fanfics on my book about this anime o_O

I know how to end this and I know to continue it! Look forward to my new fanfic about ~

Nisekoi

Chitoge X Raku

PROMISE I will not cancel this one! I don't break my promises guys. Especially if it's about anime… Particularly this anime…

My writing is probably still sloppy so forgive me if this new fanfiction bores you! But I hope you guys can read it! And if you haven't watched the anime, you better watch it or else you're missing something really good…


	5. Chapter 3 Redo

Chapter 3

Misaka stared at the boy with her eyes wide open… She froze right on the spot as she was just a few centimeters away from Touma's face…

What was she doing…? She had _him_ already…

The boy's mouth opened as a small single drop of tear escaped from his royal blue eyes…

" _Misaka… What are you doing…?"_ He clenched his fist into a ball. Gritting his teeth in frustration and anger… Betrayed… He felt betrayed…

The clouds suddenly darkened… And soon, rain fell upon them…

The boy's eyes were hidden behind his bangs as his silky white hair became soaked in the rain…

Accelerator. The 1st ranked powerful Esper in Academy City. He had a messy and white hair with long bangs. 1 year older than Misaka, he had pale skin and a rather, slim body but masculine. His ability is called, Accelerator, just like his name. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with white stripes and black pants, accompanied with a silver chain around the pocket. His shoes as usual, were casual black shoes. Around his neck was a silver chain _._

He was none other than Misaka's current boyfriend…

After Touma disappeared, Accelerator began developing feelings for her… With Misaka's heart still aching from Touma's sudden disappearance. He used that opportunity to comfort her. After a year since Touma's disappearance, Misaka eventually came to realization about her feelings for Accelerator…

Ever since then, both of them started going out with each other…

But now that Touma has reappeared, does Misaka still feel the same way with Accelerator? Was the love she felt for Accelerator just a replacement for Touma's place…?

She didn't understand it herself…

A thunder suddenly erupted through the dark sky…

Misaka slowly distanced herself from Touma. Staring down at her own shoes, she bit her lip as tears formed to the corner of her eyes.

" _Misaka… was I just a replacement for Kamijou?"_ Accelerator asked in a deep and low voice. He was obviously struggling inside…

He was the one who was with her all this time when Touma wasn't there for her… How could she do this to him?

Unable to answer his question, she remained silent and continued staring at her own shoes as let herself get wet…

Accelerator silently muttered under his breath, _"… I see…"_ He turned around and began walking away from both of them, leaving the groceries behind.

 _Wait… Accelerator…._ She wanted to voice her own thoughts out. But for some reason, she couldn't…

Touma looked at her with his eyes narrowed. It was his fault anyways… He was to blame.

"Wait, Accelerator." He called out, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. He clenched his fist as he gritted his teeth. Accelerator tilted his head around, enough to see Touma's face.

Without putting much thought to it, he approached Misaka and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. Once again, he cupped his fingers around her face and made her face him. His lips just a few centimeters apart from Misaka's lips… He looked at Accelerator and smirked.

Misaka, still in her own thoughts, didn't notice what was happening around her… Her eyes were empty when Touma looked at her…

Accelerator's eyes widened in furry as he felt a sudden burst of feeling rise up to his chest. He clenched his fist into a tight ball and gritted his teeth. His face darkened as he let out a menacing glare at Touma.

" _ **Get away from her!**_ _"_ He immediately appeared in front of him and punched him on the side of his face. As soon as Accelerator's fist connected with Touma's face, the impact of the punch was so strong that it immediately sent him to the ground…

Touma didn't bother to use his power at all…

He lied on the ground, his eyes opened as he looked at the white haired boy standing above him. He sat up and wiped the blood coming from his lips and stared at him. Accelerator's breath became shallow as he stared at Touma. He couldn't control himself anymore…

He sat above him and pulled his collar before giving him countless mount of punches in the face. " _You bastard, how dare you suddenly appear in front of her and do that!"_ he yelled to him in fury, punching Touma in the face with heavy punches as he gritted his teeth in anger. His blood was boiling…

Touma, who's face was now all beaten up, head-butted him to the face and immediately punched him with his right hand. Accelerator fell on his back as blood dripped from the corner of his lips. Touma immediately got above him and also did the same thing.

He punched him in the face before retorting back, "Accelerator, don't you dare lecture me about her!" he shouted as he continued punching him. What was he suppose to do, just forget about her and move on? No, he wouldn't. Misaka was the most important person in his whole entire left. He couldn't just give her to Accelerator just like that!

Just a few meters away from them, Misaka, wore a blank expression… Unaware from the situation that was happening, she was thinking about other things…

 _Did I make the right choice…?_

 _I love Accelerator don't I…?_

 _Why do I always hurt the people who are close to me? I don't get it…_

 _What am I suppose to do now…_

Her head rose up as she faced the dark clouds. She felt the rain drops sliding away from her skin…

What was she doing…? Why was she just staring at the clouds instead of stopping the fight? It was because she didn't know what to do anymore…

All of a sudden, a voice came out of nowhere and entered her mind…

" _Stop the fight. You can do it. Don't be afraid of the outcome…"_

The voice sounded so familiar yet she couldn't remember who it was…

It somehow gave her a sense of relief for some reason…

She finally returned to her normal self. Although I did say normal, it wasn't quite 'normal'. She felt like she had a great deal of power surging inside her…

" _It's your damn fault that Misaka got hurt!"_ she heard Accelerator's voice, followed by the sound of heavy punches…

She looked at the source of the sound. Only to find Touma and Accelerator on the muddy ground, fighting one another… Both of them were all bruised and beaten up… Blood stained on some parts of their shirt…

She bit her lip in frustration as she clenched her fist. She closed her eyes, feeling a huge amount of power welling up inside her body. Sparks of electricity suddenly surrounded her. She stood up and faced in front, her eyes still closed. Her finger now pointed to the 2 boys as they fought.

She muttered under her breath with her eyes behind her hair. Everything played in slow motion…

" _ **Stop fighting**_."

Erm well if u guys liked this chapter, which btw I did a long time ago but I didn't know how to continue … Please review ;3 cuz I might continue dis lol I mean im busy with Go After Me but I can surely continue dis since I only usually write very short for this fanfic ahaha…


End file.
